Harry Potter et la sorcière à l'étoile
by thelittlegamers
Summary: Harry Potter rentre à sa sixième année à Poudlard. Autour de lui, plusieurs factions se mettent à bouger. Un essai français au classique cross CCS/HP.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue : Rencontres

Plic. Ploc.

La silhouette courba inconsciemment la tête, écoutant le long écoulement des gouttes sur son parapluie. La réverbération de la mer et son combat permanent contre la falaise n'était qu'un silencieux murmure, à la périphérie de sa conscience. Pourtant, il arrivait à la sentir : l'odeur marine et fraîche d'un air pur, battu et rebattu par les courants d'un océan. Le vent était frais contre son visage, vierge de toute respiration, de toute colère ou de toute illusion. Il lui arrivait le sentiment d'être revigoré et, quelque part, de perdre les longues années de sa vie.

_« Pas trop mal pour un endroit de pouvoir », _pensa l'homme_. _La route de terre vive était abandonnée, profondément tranché dans la cours du petit bois, suivant de loin le chemin d'une falaise invisible. Quelques fois, lui parvenait l'écho du choc des pluies sur l'une des pierres poussée à fleur de sol, ou le battement sourd de la danse des feuilles d'un arbuste rocailleux. La musique était apaisante, tant et si bien qu'il ne fit guère attention à l'approche de son but, ni à la rapidité nouvellement trouvée de ses jambes vieillie.

Le manoir se perchait sur le perron de la falaise, embrassant entièrement le néant du contrebas, et la furie des éléments déchaînés se brisant sur le gisant. Il trônait comme un dieu de pierre et de bois, vieux, vénérable, appesantit par le passage des années. Une jeune femme attendait patiemment sur le seuil de la porte, insensible à la température du monde extérieur, la mine obscurcis dans l'ombre du perron. Elle regarda le vieil homme franchir le croissant de lune du muret de bois pourris, passant par une petite porte abandonnée depuis dieu seul savait combien de temps. Elle le fixa alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, traversant le jardin simple, rendus à la nature. Elle ne cilla pas lorsqu'il se présenta devant elle, ôtant le drôle de chapeau qu'il portait. Ce n'est que lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent – qu'elle parla.

« - Nous vous attendions, monsieur, fit-elle en se courbant respectueusement. Permettez-moi de vous débarrasser de vos affaires. »

L'homme présenta humblement son chapeau, son parapluie, et se délaissa de sa veste en la suivant dans le hall. L'intérieur du manoir lui donna la sensation d'être la douce chaleur d'un refuge, le ventre accueillant d'une bête sympathique. Les murs exsudaient la sobriété sophistiquée de quelques tableaux, la lumière froide réfléchit des fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur en éruption. La femme le précéda sur le chemin ; lorsque le vieil homme vit la gravure sur le chambranle de la porte du salon, il esquissa mouvement furtif vers sa baguette pendant sur son côté, le manche enferré dans une petite chaîne d'or le reliant à sa robe. Le mouvement n'avait pas été plus qu'un léger tremblement des membres, mais sa guide le remarqua.

« - Un nœud de paix ? Demanda la jeune femme, vaguement étonné, en jetant un regard à la chaînette. Je suis surpris de votre attachement à cette vieille tradition. »

Derrière sa voix, un ton d'ironie perçait dangereusement. Quelque chose de malsain sortait de son comportement, l'attitude féline du chasseur jouant avec sa proie. Son visage laissait toujours apparaitre une fausse modestie, mais ses yeux n'étaient que deux petits points brillants d'une lueur terrible. Peut-être une autre personne aurait pu être intimidée, le vieillard n'eut-il pas été lui-même, n'eusse t-il pas rencontré toutes les horreurs d'une vie un peu trop remplie.

Ces derniers jours, les réflexions du vieil homme s'étaient tourné plus d'une fois sur cette rencontre. Nombreux était ses sujets d'inquiétudes, rare ses moments de repos, mais pourtant, il avait pris le temps de se souvenir de toutes les marques de respects que l'éthique des sorciers lui offrait. Beaucoup étaient trop vieilles, ou trop jeunes, et de celles restantes, beaucoup trop de stupides, d'inutile, ou convoyant un mauvais message. L'exercice n'était pas vraiment nouveau pour lui, mais même ses fonctions internationales n'avaient pas poussé ses capacités aussi loin.

« - Quelle belle coïncidence, esquiva-t-il. Je suis surpris de votre connaissance de cette vieille tradition. »

La femme poussa un grognement et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis poussa la porte.

Le jeune garçon ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'année. Il irradiait d'un certain calme, déportant son visage sur le contrejour d'une glace recouvrant la plus grande partie du mur et donnant sur l'océan. À travers les deux animalcules d'une paire de lunette, ses yeux fixaient l'homme comme s'ils étaient capables de lire dans ses pensées. Ses mains tenaient une petite tasse en porcelaine, d'un groupe solitaire posé simplement sur la table. Ses cheveux d'un sombre bleuté marquait une impression d'étrangeté diffuse ; ça, et son visage jeune, exprimant une si grande différence avec celui d'un garçon normal.

Il salua l'homme d'un ton neutre mais sûr de lui, s'excusant pour les désobligeances de sa servante. Un reniflement nonchalant ternis le solennel de son assertion, découvrant aux yeux de l'invité un petit chat étrange lové sur les genoux du garçon. La jeune femme répondit à la provocation en faisant la moue, la bouche ouverte dans une tentative silencieuse de combattre une réponse sarcastique.

« - Bienvenue chez moi, professeur. Asseyez-vous et prenez du thé, je vous en prie. »

Le Professeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard pour magicien et magicienne, découvreur des douze propriétés du sang de dragon, directeur du Magenmagot, figure légendaire en son droit et sorcier vivant le plus puissant (du moins le disait la rumeur) d'Angleterre, obéit à l'invitation formulée.

Le vieil homme s'assit sur le fauteuil vide à l'autre bout de la table, prenant une tasse, goutant le liquide ambré et chaud coulant à l'intérieur. Il savoura le thé luxueux quelques secondes, sans hésitation. Certains de ses amis – il pensait particulièrement à un borgne grinçant et un professeur de potion tourmenté, auraient été horrifié par ce manque de circonspection. Ils se seraient empressés de lui administrer contre sa volonté tous les antidotes connus de la société magique. Il ne leur en voulait pas. Le vieil homme ne pouvait simplement s'empêcher de penser que la vie avait quelques autres morts en réserve pour lui qu'un empoisonnement par ingestion.

À la seconde gorgée, il posa la tasse sur la table, et regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux.

Dumbledore savait qu'il existait peu de gens capable de lui parler en égal. Le mage se détestait pour avoir cette pensée qui avait mené tant de grand mages vers le mal il frissonna à ce moment, l'esprit soudain obscurcit par de tristes souvenirs. Il était tout aussi impuissant à combattre la tendance de l'espèce humaine à se chercher des héros, qu'il n'arrivait à adoucir sa popularité qu'il considérait en grande partie immérité. Rare était les endroits où il ne se sentait pas jugé, regardé, testé, où il ne sentait pas dans les autres une espèce de crainte révérencielle, un effroi mêlée de respect. Quelques officiels seulement du Magenmagot, quelques mages puissants dans leur propre voie, quelques amis proches le considéraient comme un être humain. Comme s'il n'était pas capable de faire des erreurs. Comme si sa vie n'en avait pas été remplie jusqu'à la lie.

Le garçon ne détourna pas le regard une seule seconde. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait. Les deux êtres, jeune et vieux, se jaugèrent pendant un mince instant, cherchant à deviner dans les yeux de l'autre une étincelle qui aurait pu les trahir.

« - Je vais être aussi direct qu'il me sera possible, commença l'homme. Je vous veux à Poudlard.

- Vraiment ? Répondit le garçon, avec un soupçon de malice. Je comprends que je vais bientôt atteindre l'âge, mais j'avais l'intention d'apprendre chez moi, comme il me l'est permis par la loi. »

Un long et profond silence s'installa à la fin de la phrase, laissant le contact entre les deux personnages prendre un tour vif, brutal. Le vieil homme possédait l'aura d'un siècle passé au sommet de la puissance magique, palpable dans chaque creux et bosses de son visage, dans la façon dont ses yeux transperçaient l'âme des choses et des gens, mais l'ombre qui se peignait autour de son adversaire n'était pas celui d'un enfant. Elle esquissait quelque chose de grand, de puissant, quelque chose d'ancien autour de lui, comme le début d'une silhouette surimposée au clair-obscur, invisible et pourtant présente.

Le garçon se détourna brusquement. Avec un soupir, il se tourna vers la figure de sa servante paralysée près de la porte. Un message silencieux passa entre les deux. Le vieil homme entendit le bruit d'une porte qui se ferma violemment. La solitude tomba sur lui.

« - J'ai été direct, continua-t-il, avec le plus petit soupçon d'une irritation. Combien de temps me faudra-t-il attendre avant d'avoir droit au même traitement ? »

Le garçon sourit, et l'ombre qui était autour de lui se dissipa, pour ne laisser qu'un jeune homme espiègle, au sourire amical et franche.

« - Par tous les dieux du monde ! S'exclama-t-il en tapant dans ses mains. Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

- C'est mon devoir, fit l'homme en haussant les épaules. Des forces endormies... »

Le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise. Le chat sauta sur le sol. En se levant, il arrêta d'une main la tirade de l'ancien directeur.

« - Des forces endormies se trouvent en France, ou en Allemagne.

- D'autre pays, répondit le vieil homme du tac au tac. Toute celle que j'ai pu rassembler, je l'ai déjà fait. Ne reste que les soutiens souterrains de Voldemort et les trop nombreux imbéciles qui pensent pouvoir éviter la tempête imminente, ou qui ne croient pas en sa venue.

-Et... ? Murmura le garçon avec le soupçon d'une menace. Dans quelle catégorie me mettez-vous, maître ?

- Dans quelle catégorie souhaitez-vous que je vous mette, jeune homme ? »

~~~O~~~

Le lent tic-toc d'une vieille horloge normande retentissait dans le silence. Le thé avait été rempli par deux fois, puis remplacé par des petits gâteaux. Il n'en restait plus que quelques-uns abandonné dans un coin. Le lent ressac de la houle à la fenêtre avait quelque chose d'hypnotique, le combat intemporel de la nature contre elle-même. Quelque chose dans le manoir laissait une impression de paresse en dehors du temps, d'anciens secrets cachés et perdus, oubliés, tranquilles aux coins du feu, d'un air de piano mélancolique, ressassant de vieux et d'heureux souvenirs. La magie était bien puissante, quand quelques fois le lieu se conforme à l'âme du magicien, même mort depuis longtemps. Poudlard était un lieu de savoir et d'apprentissage, vif comme le mage qui venait de s'ouvrir à la connaissance, heureux comme une bande d'enfant à leur première sortie à Près-Aux-Lards, espiègle et enfantin, façonné par les générations grandissantes de toute la Bretagne magique ; mais ce manoir était le contraire, comme une vieille femme regardant l'enfant couché au coin du feu, et qui, un sourire au visage, l'enveloppait d'une couverture. Dumbledore le sentait à travers lui. Une sensation qui lui était familière, qui n'aurait pas dû l'être, peut-être les souvenirs anciens d'une enfance qu'il essayait d'oublier, du moment où il avait une place auprès de son propre feu.

L'esprit du garçon possédait des différences avec la présence qui avait gouverné cette maison, se rendait-compte le professeur maintenant. Son esprit était moins ancien, plus vif, plus facilement amusé, plus ironique, peut-être plus cruel aussi, quelque chose d'une personne qui riait en secret d'une blague triste qu'il était seul à comprendre. La solitude du premier de la classe, assis seul au premier rang. Seul avec sa servante, son savoir ancien, son âge qui n'était pas le sien, un héritage de l'ombre d'une légende au-dessus de sa vie. En venant, Dumbledore avait espéré découvrir les cendres d'un ancien dieu, une arme forgée pour la bataille, un bouclier pour ses élèves. Il avait découvert un être humain.

Qu'une telle leçon puisse lui être apprise à son âge était une merveille de la vie.

L'hôte maintenait sa tête contre le dos de cuir de son fauteuil. Les nouvelles apportée par le professeur l'avait mis dans un état de réflexion intense. Elles n'étaient pas toutes bonnes, avec leur partie de supposition, de tâtonnement, de mensonge par omission dont il devinait les contours flous. Certaines implications le concernaient directement, concernaient tout mage digne de soit, d'autres méritaient une réponse donnée à tête reposée ; et pour la première fois, le garçon se mettait à voir au-delà de sa propre mission. À considérer un monde qui n'était pas seulement à s'en cacher ou à apprécier de loin, pas seulement le résultat de choix et de plans fait avant sa naissance, mais à y vivre.

« - Je suis désolé, repris t-il finalement, d'une voix ne supportant aucun contredit, mais je décline votre invitation. Avant votre visite, je me tenais loin du monde des sorciers sans problème.

- Vous faites partis de ce monde, que vous le vouliez ou non, répliqua le professeur sans perdre son calme. Combien de temps avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne vous découvre ? Combien de temps avant que ma connaissance ne soit rendue publique ? Votre nom se trouve dans les livres d'histoire, pas si loin du mien.

- Vous n'oseriez pas. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation, pure et simple. Elle contenait la trace d'une promesse plus profonde – celle d'une guerre sans pitié en cas de trahison.

Un léger coup sur la porte annonça le retour de la servante. Cette fois-ci, elle apportait un objet inhabituel, quelque chose de bleuté aux multiples pans. Albus ne le découvrit que quand le garçon se leva de sa chaise et se l'enfila d'un seul mouvement.

La cape était riche, à l'air ancienne, blasonnée d'un soleil et d'une lune. Elle réfléchissait la lumière d'une manière satinée, argentée, froide comme le pâle levé des étoiles sur une rive loin du monde, le son froissé d'un murmure. Comme Dumbledore la reconnaissait, il se leva lui aussi, en proie à un sentiment difficilement définissable. Le vieil homme avait combattu sa partie de monstres, rencontrée sa partie de magies anciennes et oubliées de tous, de celles qui faisaient les légendes racontée aux petits enfants le mâtin. Chacune de ces rencontres lui avait laissé un souvenir durable. Il aimait à croire que chacune de ces rencontres l'avait fait meilleur homme, quelque part.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, repris le jeune homme, le point principal de notre mésentente, le fait que je sois présent en Angleterre, n'en sera bientôt plus un. Je pars pour le Japon comme vous me voyez. En fait, j'ai retardé suffisamment longtemps mon voyage pour vous parler. »

Le vieil homme ne dit rien pendant un petit moment, tentant sans succès de lire le visage de son hôte. Le Japon était une ancienne terre d'occultisme et de magies puissantes. Il pouvait se dire plus connaisseurs des magies orientales que ses amis, juste assez pour comprendre l'étendue exacte de son ignorance. Non qu'il n'eut quelques vagues idées sur ce qui pourrait pousser cette personne là à revenir en orient. Mais à son âge ? Qu'est-ce qui ne pouvait absolument attendre le passage des années ? Il se résolut sur le moment à se mettre en contact avec deux ou trois amis lointains. Si quelques événements important se passaient à l'autre bout de la terre, il voulait les connaître.

« - Des choses à commencer, ou des choses à terminer ?

- Un peu des deux, avec un peu de chance. »

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. La conversation était finie. En fait, elle était déjà morte depuis le refus de son hôte, la discussion tirant sur le violet.

Dumbledore ne lui en voulait pas. Non, ce n'était pas honnête. Le directeur ne pouvait se forcer à lui en vouloir. Que lui promettait-il, réellement ? Une guerre à venir. Des scènes de meurtres, la perte d'êtres aimés, les marques à nouveau sur les maisons, le retour au soir vers un champ de ruine. Il ne promettait pas la victoire, ni la protection, deux choses qu'il n'était pas capable de prodiguer. Il ne promettait ni la paix d'esprit, ni la survie. Combien accepterait ces conditions ? Combien, exactement, avait accepté ces conditions durant la dernière guerre ?

Une photographie lui revint en mémoire. L'Ordre du Phénix en entier souriait dans la matinée. Combien de survivant dans cette guerre sans espoir ? Combien si le garçon qui avait survécu n'avait jamais gagné son titre ?

« - Néanmoins... commença le jeune sorcier alors que le professeur s'en allait, l'arrêtant. D'un point de vue... purement théorique, j'agrée fortement avec vous. Il est possible que vous vous trouviez de l'aide au moment le plus inattendu. »

Albus Dumbledore ne dit rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, la grande silhouette du vieux professeur reprit sa marche. La porte se referma derrière-lui. Le silence s'appesantit dans la pièce, entre la servante et le maître.

« - Cela ne te ressemble pas de te laisser parler sur ce ton. »

La jeune femme n'avait pas dit ces mots, bien qu'elle sursauta comme si elle avait dit à haute voix ce qui occupait ses pensées. À la place, le chat étrange avait levé la tête. Ses yeux s'étaient tournés vers le maître de maison. Le jeune garçon n'était pas facile à lire, peut-être parce qu'il n'était plus vraiment jeune.

« - Dumbledore... commença-t-il, cherchant précautionneusement chacun de ses mots. Dumbledore est seigneur de plus d'un art. Je n'ai aucune confiance dans son jugement, mais j'ai confiance dans sa volonté de faire ce qu'il croit juste. Sans lui, le monde serait dans un état bien pire. Et ce destin est toujours possible, malgré sa longue veille. »

La femme fronça les sourcils. Serait-ce du respect qu'elle entendait dans sa voix ? Elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps toute tentative de comprendre son jeune maître, lui et son sens de l'humour étrange et déplacé. Pour autant, dans la mesure où elle avait vécu avec lui pendant des années, elle sentait qu'une étrange ombre était descendue sur lui depuis le départ du sorcier barbu.

« - Dans le meilleur des cas, soupira-t-il, tout cela s'arrangera tout seul. Voldemort ne retrouvera jamais ses pouvoirs, ou s'il les retrouve, sera vaincu pour toujours. Il a fait appel à des magies noires puissantes, mais d'autres magies puissantes se dressent contre lui.

- Pourquoi ne pas s'occuper de lui maintenant ?

- Je suis désolé, Nakuru, je ne crois pas avoir été assez clair. Si nous échouons au Japon, peu m'importe que le monde aille ensuite au diable. »

La gardienne aurait dû s'arrêter là. La gardienne se serait arrêtée là en temps normal. Elle n'asticotait jamais qu'en ayant la certitude de pouvoir s'en sortir indemne. Mais cette journée, depuis l'annonce de la visite du sorcier le plus connu de Grande-Bretagne, au comportement de son maître, n'avait pas été une seule seconde normale.

« - … Et si nous réussissons ? Murmura la jeune femme. »

Il ne répondit pas. Seul un mince sourire menaçant se répandit sur son visage, cicatrice dangereuse et terrible.

« - Dumbledore pourrait fort se trouver une aide au moment le plus inattendu, en effet. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Le nouveau professeur de Poudlard.

Ce jour-là, comme le jour avant lui, et le jour avant celui-là, et comme l'assemblée qui lui apparaissait sans fin des jours qui les avait précédés, Dorian se réveilla en sursaut d'un cauchemars à peine formé dans l'ombre hostile de sa propre chambre. L'homme rejeta sa tête en arrière, s'abandonnant temporairement à la moiteur estivale, à la senteur rance de sa propre transpiration alcoolique sur les silhouettes filiformes de ses draps de tissus blancs. Pourtant, il ne se calmait pas ; si quelque chose le lui avait été appris, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas calmer les battements de son cœur, ne pouvait arrêter le sifflement perçant de sa respiration, ne pouvait tarir les larmes sur ses yeux. Des larmes qui tombaient toujours, quoi qu'il fasse pour détourner son attention.

Un tourbillon d'idées, de souvenirs inapaisés tirèrent ses propres pensées de la tranquillité dont l'homme aspirait. Il grogna pour les chasser. L'ensemble des muscles de son corps le brûlaient. Sa tête lui faisait mal, sa peau le démangeait. Ses poumons semblaient être à la fois remplis d'un océan glacial et d'un feu brulant, consommant ses propres inspirations bien avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre. L'homme savait qu'il mourrait à petit feu. Il détestait son corps qui tombait en morceau. Il haïssait ses frissons, ses vertiges, la fièvre permanente, si forte qu'elle l'empêchait de dormir, il haïssait sa condition qui faisait de lui un être malsain, d'un être humain à pâleur de fantôme, à peine encore capable de survivre, il haïssait les circonstances qui l'avaient laissé ainsi sans possibilité de rémissions.

Dorian haïssait de nombreuses choses, avait-il compris au fil des années, mais rien de plus, rien de plus fort, que lui-même.

La glace à l'ennemi de poche posée sur la table de chevet était encore floue. Le scrutoscope scrupuleusement immobile. En poussant un grognement pour combattre l'impression insidieuse d'oublier quelque chose, l'homme se leva maladroitement, la baguette apparue dans sa main de façon presque inconsciente. Il traversa le capharnaüm de vieilles bouteilles et de vêtements qui composait l'essentiel de sa chambre empruntée. Un simple coup de sa baguette aurait suffi pour ranger ce bazar, mais quelque chose en lui l'empêchait de prendre ses résolutions. Peut-être un reste de son esprit de contradiction. Peut-être jouait-il avec l'idée de laisser derrière-lui des preuves de son passage aux Moldus dont il empruntait la maison. Peut-être n'arrivait-il tout simplement plus à vivre dans la propreté, qui sait ? La propreté ramenait en lui des souvenirs dérangeants d'hôpitaux, de longues salles blanches en enfilades. De crématoriums. D'anciens camarades.

Évidemment, il rangerait demain, quand il irait chercher un nouvel endroit pour se cacher. Ne rien laisser derrière soit, règle élémentaire de survie. Quand plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, Dorian se raccrochait encore à son entrainement. Le jour où il abandonnerait ses préceptes – ce jour-là, savait-il sans aucune doute, serait le jour où il abandonnerait la vie.

La vitre de la salle de bain lui renvoya brièvement un reflet rude, avant qu'il ne s'en détourne violemment. Doria ne souhaitait pas voir ses yeux injectés de sang, ni sa barbe broussailleuse, ni son air d'un chien fou dans ses vêtements crasseux de Moldus. À la place, il prit l'une des fioles entreposées sur le lavabo. Deux étant vides, il ne lui en restait plus que trois. Il fit une grimace en débouchant la plus petite.

La senteur était toujours la même, musquée, avec une pointe douce-amère de sel maritime. Il avala le contenu d'une seule gorgée, sentant le liquide visqueux de la potion descendre au fond de sa gorge. Les effets furent immédiats : la migraine recula. Un peu de chaleur remonta le long de ses membres. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Cela faisait du bien de sentir ses forces revivre, même si peu, même au prix dont il payait son répit – quand il entendit le bruit d'un battement contre la vitre.

L'homme se ramassa sur lui-même. La baguette était sortie avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'enregistrer la nature du son. Il prit le contrôle de ses réflexes avant de lancer le sortilège qui aurait abattu un pan entier de la maçonnerie. Dorian s'admonesta intérieurement, mais il avait fait en la matière preuve d'une véritable circonspection : dix ans plus tôt, la maison entière ne serait pas restée debout.

Le hibou portait la livrée officiel de Poudlard. Il portait deux lettres, une joliment enluminée des armatures de l'école, l'autre plus petite, sans aucun ornement trahissant son origine. Dorian posa sa baguette tremblante sur le lavabo. Il tâtonna pour décrocher la seconde lettre, pinçant l'animal au passage, qui répondit en essayant de le mordre. Il ne le remarqua même pas. Le petit parchemin n'avait aucun signe prouvant l'identité du destinataire. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Il contenait en tout et pour tout une phrase, écrites à l'encre noire par une main hachée, directe.

_Ne merde pas cette chance._

Oui. Évidemment. Dorian se retourna à nouveau vers la vitre. Il eut la surprise de voir le fantôme d'une grimace sur son visage. Il savait déjà ce qu'il trouverait dans l'autre lettre avant même de la prendre, mais s'en se l'avouer, il possédait un besoin irrésistible de la voir, de la lire pour croire à sa réalité. Son contenu était précédé d'un en-tête complexe de griffon, serpent, belette et aigle croisés.

_Monsieur Dall,_

_Bien que certain pourrait dire que peu de chose puisse encore me surprendre, je dois avouer que j'ai été sincèrement étonné par votre proposition. C'est à cet étonnement primordial – ainsi qu'au fait que votre proposition inattendue eu soulevée un certain nombre de questions, que vous devez le retard de ma réponse. Il me paraît nécessaire de corriger cette erreur avant toute chose. Ainsi, je vous prie de pardonner la lenteur d'un vieil homme, et de croire que ce délai n'avait aucune insinuation cachée. Acceptez mes plus plates excuses._

_En ce qui concerne votre proposition en elle-même, j'ai l'honneur de vous demander les modalités d'un rendez-vous pour fixer les détails exacts de votre participation. J'ai néanmoins discuté avec le corps enseignant, et il me paraît nécessaire de vous faire part dès maintenant d'un certain nombre de conditions absolument indispensable à une entente préalable. Ces conditions, comme vous le verrez, ont autant pour but de protéger les enfants de Poudlard que de ménager votre santé malade. J'espère que vous en comprendrez le besoin._

Dorian eu un petit rire faible, puis termina en une crise de toux incontrôlable. Suivait une longue liste de conditions, compréhensible aussi bien que blessante, qu'il survola sans même y faire attention. La vérité était que Dorian Dall n'avait jamais cru à sa chance. Qu'il n'ait pas une seule seconde la confiance de Dumbledore, comme s'il sauterait sur les enfants s'ils...

Quelque chose claqua dans son esprit avec la force d'une porte à battant.

Le Scrutoscope.

Le Scrutoscope. Immobile. Le Scrutoscope qui détectait les gens dangereux dans son périmètre immédiat, et qui n'avait pas cessé une _seule seconde de tourner depuis ces vingt dernières années._

L'instinct de Dorian Dall était une des rares choses qui fonctionnait encore parfaitement en lui. Il lui sauva la vie ce jour-là. Il se jeta avec abandon dans la baignoire au moment exacte où un souffle puissant fit voler en éclat le mur de séparation avec la chambre. La glace se brisa en mille morceaux. Certains morceaux l'atteignirent, creusant des sillons lacérées dans sa chair.

La poussière du plâtre envahit les poumons du sorcier. L'adrénaline faisait battre son cœur. Le sang pulsait contre ses tempes. Toujours, les mêmes sensations, qui ramenaient en lui un flot ininterrompu d'impressions à moitié enfouies. L'odeur de brulé, le sang poisseux à l'aube, sur sa robe. L'excitation de sa première sortie. Son premier mort. Son premier meurtre de sang froid, la lueur d'incompréhension dans la pupille du Mangemort qui s'était réveillé la gorge tranchée, le long soupir de sa vie qui s'écoulait lentement de lui-même. Partout, la même culpabilité après-coups, partout, la même idée fixe sur le moment, tuer ou être tué, mourir ou survivre, gagner ou perdre, aucune pitié pour ceux qui n'en aurait aucune.

La sensation de la boue dans l'air humide et froid. Une silhouette dans la nuit. La lumière surnaturelle des flammes. Un campement – où était-ce, déjà ? Était-ce avant Cambridge ? Était-il déjà allé à Ellington ?

« _Reducto est rarement mortel,_ faisait l'ombre dans ses souvenirs. _Désorganisation. Les éclats peuvent aveugler ou laisser des séquelles, mais utilise Confringo pour une meilleure explosion. Brise le moral et l'unité, sans moral ils ne sont plus rien. Parfait pour les embuscades._ _»_

Il caqueta en crachant du sang sur l'émail de la baignoire. Parfait pour les embuscades. Les vieux cours n'étaient certainement pas perdu pour tout le monde.

« _Diffindo, utilise le pour tuer. Les incapacitants peuvent être annulé avec la bonne incantation. Vise le haut du corps en larges arcs horizontaux. Si tu touches la tête ou le cou, tu gagnes. Si tu touches la poitrine et le cœur, tu gagnes encore. »_

Deux sorts passèrent au-dessus de sa tête, ricochant contre les carreaux sur les murs, creusant des trous de plusieurs centimètres de profondeurs. Dorian ne prit pas le temps de penser. D'un seul mouvement, il élança sa main gauche pour récupérer sa baguette sur le bord du lavabo. Une concussion explosa à quelques mètres de son visage. Quelque chose toucha sa main au moment où il récupérait sa baguette. Il sentit une violente douleur, suivit de quelque chose de plus malsain, embrumer ses sens.

« - Diffindo ! »

Le sortilège partit avec toute la puissance qu'il osait y mettre. Dorian ne s'arrêta pas. Un hurlement de douleur lui répondit au moment où il s'élançait hors de sa cachette, usant précieusement du moment d'hésitation créé dans ses opposants.

« _Incendio quand tu dois les désorienter. Le feu brûle les vêtements, les baguettes, le papier peint. Vérifie toujours de ne pas t'enfermer dans une cage de flamme, ou tu mourras avec tes ennemis. »_

« -Incendio ! »

Le corps d'un homme gisait sur le sol, presque comiquement, là où ses deux jambes coupées venait d'arrêter sa charge à travers la chambre. Le visage du Mangemort possédait une expression de surprise et d'incompréhension que Dorian n'avait que trop vu, celle du chasseur brusquement devenu proie au détour d'un revers de fortune. Le sortilège enflamma sa robe, le tapis en dessous, remonta jusqu'à un rideau tout proche. L'odeur de brulée vint empuantir l'atmosphère au moment même où ses hurlements de douleurs redoublaient d'intensités.

Deux sortilèges vinrent à la rencontre du sorcier dans la seconde qu'il lui fallût pour reconnaître la scène. Dorian esquiva le premier en se lançant dans la pièce sans considération pour sa propre santé, se maudissant pour son propre moment d'inattention. Il annula le second d'un revers de sa baguette, qu'il reconnût pour l'avoir lui-même beaucoup pratiqué : c'était une malédiction de cécité, qui aurait annoncé son arrêt de mort dans les circonstances présentes.

Dans la clarté vive de la flamme montant jusqu'au plafond, deux Mangemorts se tenaient debout, le corps près à bondir. Aucun d'eux ne portaient de masques. C'était une chance. Contre un vrai commando Mangemort, le sorcier n'aurait guère eu d'espoir de passer la nuit. Toute personne assez bête pour ne pas mettre de masque, ou plus probablement pour ne pas en avoir encore, était probablement un aspirant, un des nombreux fanatiques imitateurs que les idées pourries du Seigneur Noir attiraient comme des mouches. Probablement armés d'une expérience du combat tout à fait théorique, de belles idées toutes faites en terrorisant leurs lots de commerçants effrayés et de bravades de comptoirs. Il pouvait gagner contre de tels adversaires. Il avait déjà gagné contre de tels adversaires. Il connaissait intimement leurs faiblesses, les erreurs qu'ils feraient certainement soumis au stress d'un véritable combat. Le sorcier malade était devenu étonnamment efficient dans l'extermination des amateurs, et il comptait leur montrer l'étendue de ses capacités.

En cet instant hors du temps précédant le combat, les trois personnes se jaugèrent silencieusement, puis pointèrent leurs baguettes pour lancer un sort. Contre un adversaire certainement puissant, et comme on le leur avait appris en cours et dans les livres, les deux Mangemorts choisirent de ne pas verbaliser. Ce fut cette erreur qui les perdit. En l'espace d'un battement de cœur, le léger surplus de difficulté d'un sort anonyme les ralentit juste assez pour assurer à Dorian l'initiative.

« - Reducto! »

Dans un déchainement de violence, le sort rencontra le sol, explosant le béton en une multitude de débris envoyés volant à travers la pièce. Le nuage de poussière soulevé remplit la pièce, l'obscurcissant d'un voile blanchâtre. Les mangemorts lancèrent leurs propres malédictions en réponse, mais l'ombre à peine visible de Dorian avait déjà disparu.

La seconde d'après, la canalisation de gaz ouverte rencontrait le feu toujours rampant.

Un peu plus loin, dans une petite cabane perdue au milieu de nulle part, à l'orée d'un bois quelconque, un corps apparut au son d'un déplacement soudain d'air. Une mince odeur de brulé l'accompagnait, et ses vêtements étaient roussis et déchirés à plusieurs endroits. Il toussa longuement, un mouvement qui se termina par des convulsions nauséeuses et incontrôlables. Lorsque les derniers restes de son ventre eurent fini sur le sol, il rejeta sa tête en arrière. La lumière du soleil matinale jetait un mince rayon à travers une petite lucarne au-dessus de lui.

L'homme ne regarda sa chair blessé qu'un instant. Il prit sa baguette – les doigts crispés la serrant avec une force douloureuse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, pointa l'extrémité sur son épaule, et murmura un seul mot. Le sortilège amputa proprement l'articulation, stoppant le flot de ses artères au passage du sort, cautérisant magiquement la plaie. Il laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur, mais maîtrisa le tremblement incontrôlable de sa main pour les deux secondes qu'il prit à détacher son bras.

Le membre tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Comme Dorian s'y était attendu, la malédiction pris le corps mort avec une vitesse inconnue. Il avait vu plus que son content de mauvais sorts, il savait l'effet que la plupart avait sur de la chair morte. La maladie surnaturelle nécrosa les muscles, fit pourrir la peau, attaqua même les os perçant sous le reste, générant une puanteur presque insupportable.

Le bois était silencieux. Au loin, seul le murmure doux d'une source brisait le silence. L'homme n'avait plus assez de force pour transplaner, ni même assez de force pour se mettre debout. Il ne lui restait plus grand-chose en lui, comprit-il en regardant le membre en décomposition attaquer les planches du sol. Il essaya de s'éloigner en rampant, et ne réussit qu'à s'avachir contre un mur.

_Saleté vicieuse. T'as faillis mourir, là, t'as eu une putain de chance que le sort ne t'ait pas touché le visage ou le ventre. _

Le sorcier le voyait, non pas le visage couturé et taillé à la serpe d'aujourd'hui, mais l'homme qu'il avait été avant. Son mentor. Son professeur. L'être qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait le compter.

« - Je sais ! Je sais, d'accord ! »

Les deux yeux brillants lui transperçaient l'âme.

_Alors prend tes responsabilités, petit, _répondit la voix avec une pointe de déception_. Tu as fait trois erreurs aujourd'hui..._

_« - _Tu as fait trois erreurs aujourd'hui, répéta Dorian d'une voix sifflante. Premièrement : Entre le moment où tu t'es réveillé et le moment où tu as vérifié les charmes de protections, il s'est passé quinze minutes. Deuxièmement : Tu as lâché ta baguette pour lire les parchemins. Troisièmement, et le plus important : Il était stupide de ne pas penser que la correspondance de Dumbledore était tracée. »

_Et..._

Il s'accorda quelques secondes pour prendre une respiration difficile.

« - Ils ont fait une erreur aujourd'hui : Je suis toujours vivant. »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Le Chemin de Traverse.

La bête grondait.

La bête grondait toujours dans la machine, comme un lion fou de rage mordant les barreaux de la cage qui l'enfermait. Ernie Danlmur la sentait, cette vibration singulière qui remontait jusqu'à ses jambes à travers les pédales de vitesses, qui combattait ses propres impulsions à chaque coup du volant, ce second esprit retord et rétif toujours présent, tapie dans les fourrées, derrière le buisson. Quand elle ne le combattait pas, féroce et sauvage, sans pitié, elle lui obéissait traitreusement, attendant de lui l'unique erreur qui lui donnerait sa liberté.

Étrange comment peu de clients ne la découvraient jamais. Il suffisait de l'entendre pourtant, si l'on le souhaitait, ce n'était qu'une question d'attention. Même Stan jurait quelque fois sur le ton de la plaisanterie sentir un grondement sortir du moteur de la machine. Il éclatait ensuite de rire, mais Ernie l'écoutait sans répondre. Le vieux conducteur connaissait tout de ces vieilles histoires de voitures ensorcelées devenant intelligentes et revenant à l'état sauvage après quelques années de services. Certaines fois, après une de ces nuits de tempête, quand le Magicobus devenait un torrent de _colère_ sans limite, quand il fonçait sur les Moldus comme s'il voulait les avaler, quand même ses meilleures commandes devaient affronter une intelligence mauvaise et bestiale, le sorcier ne quittait sa place de conducteur qu'avec un sentiment indéfinissable de peur primale. Il ne dormait qu'avec sa baguette alors, sans la lâcher une seule fois de la nuit.

Car si le vieux conducteur avait reconnu la bête pour ce qu'elle était, il n'était pas loin de penser que la bête avait fait la même chose de lui. Qui pouvait dire les vengeances que conçoivent un esprit asservis quand la laisse se casse ?

« - Allez... Répéta-t-il une troisième fois en murmurant. Allez... Tout va bien se passer... »

Les portes se refermèrent avec un bruit mécanique crissant derrière la foule bigarrée apparaissant toujours à son premier arrêt au Chaudron Baveur. À quelques distances dans le paysage, les lampadaires de Londres venaient de s'allumer en chassant les premières impressions nocturnes. Le conducteur salua plusieurs sorciers et sorcières qu'il reconnut, essayant de ne pas laisser apparaître sur son visage son authentique nervosité communiquée par son expérience.

Erni avait vu bien des gens étranges passer par le Magicobus. Les plus marquants lui avait laissé une impression durable et des souvenirs qu'il chérissait encore au coin du feu. Il y avait eu ce sorcier de Princeton, avec son chapeau pyramidal si ridicule et si long qu'il avait dû être entreposé dans l'allée centrale du troisième étage ; ce jeune Roumain qui l'avait accompagné à la guitare pendant toute une nuit en chantant des chansons de son pays natal, aussi incompréhensible qu'envoutante ; ce sorcier africain avec sa cargaison illégale de têtes coupées dont les yeux suivaient encore vos mouvements ; cette paire de jumelle Vélane, qui entrainèrent un début d'émeute provoquée parmi les passagers ; et un millier d'autres histoires du même genre, accumulées à force de conduire le plus grand service de bus magique nocturne de la Grande-Bretagne.

Pourtant, sur tous ces moments, les moments où la machine répondait, hésitante, confuse, comme si la bête était prise de court par ce qu'elle ressentait, pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Cet homme décharné qui s'était révélé quelques mois plus tard être un loup-garou... Cette silhouette sombre qui sentait la mort sortie d'un vieille maison décharnée... Un sentier de forêt près de Godrick's Hollow que la machine avait pratiquement _refusée _d'emprunter... Erni savait que la bête mourrait d'être remise en liberté, qu'elle surveillait ses moindres faux pas, mais son expérience lui avait appris aussi une chose.

Il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais il respectait l'intuition du Magicobus.

« - L'était mignonne, pas vrai ? Fit une voix goguenarde derrière lui.

Ernie n'avait pas besoin de retourner pour reconnaître le propriétaire de cette réflexion

- Ferme là, Stan, répondit-il en grognant. Va plutôt faire ton boulot.

- J'y reviens ! Une petite chinoise ou je ne m'y connais pas. Tu te rappelles de la grande blonde d'hier ? Et de la brunette slave ? Les gens de Poudlards auront bien de la chance cette année, je te le dis. »

Lorsqu'il se retourna, le visage du jeune contrôleur affichait un air béat, aussi juvénile que bête. On pouvait compter sur lui pour remarquer les jolies filles qui voyageaient dans le bus. Ernie essaya de se rappeler le visage de celle laissée devant la porte du Chaudron Baveur, sans succès. Les portes s'étaient refermées trop rapidement. Il se souvenait d'un bagage à main d'une taille respectable sur le sol, de cheveux bruns clairs, d'une cape laissée claquante aux vents, d'un sourire. Elle s'était inclinée pour les remercier, et quand la tête s'était relevée... il n'en était pas sûr, peut-être un éclair de vert dans ses yeux. Oui, un vert limpide et frais, comme deux émeraudes scintillantes, fascinantes, l'écho de profondeurs insondables. Il était triste qu'il n'ait fait que les entrapercevoir, parce qu'il sentait indistinctement qu'il lui serait facile de s'y perdre dedans pour toujours, sans aucun moyen de retour.

Il frissonna. Ses nerfs brûlaient tant à vifs aujourd'hui, il en arrivait à imaginer des dehors démoniaques au premier étudiant qui passait.

« - Arrête de rêvasser et donne la prochaine, fit-il en grognant.

- Little Hangleton, la rue du Père Hood. »

En dépit des craintes vagues de son conducteur, le Magicobus redémarra.

À la décharge du vieil homme, il n'oublia jamais vraiment ce début de soirée, même quand le comportement du Magicobus se calma dans l'heure suivante. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, néanmoins, qu'une discussion devait faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs à moitié enfuis.

La fumée provenant d'une demi-douzaine de pipes s'était mise à conquérir sa légitime place dans l'air du petit salon du Chaudron, et les bières, déjà bien entamée, commençaient à faire leur petit effet sur la compagnie. C'était une de ces soirées de maître Tom qui se faisaient par trop rare en ces temps troublés, ponctuée de discussions à voix basses et de jeux de poker. Bien des gens passaient au Chaudron Baveur, ne serait-ce que quelque temps, des sorciers et des sorcières de tout origine et de toute nationalité, et bien des marchandages étranges ou illégaux se faisaient dans l'ombre de son toit. Tom était plus sagace qu'il n'en laissait paraître, et en savait plus qu'il n'en disait, de sorte que sa compagnie était respectée et recherchée parmi la foule des habitués du pub anglais

Une certaine quantité de personne s'étaient rencontrée là par hasard : il y avait là la carcasse de Mondigus Fletcher, malade de perdre une certaine somme trois tours d'affilés ; la grande et haute silhouette d'Hagrid, qui ne commençait pas un peu à être éméché ; Gibbon Dot, dont la face maladive tournait au verdâtre ; Spinell et Grover, et les frères Vaustant, et Ernie qui accourait toujours au Chaudron durant ses nuits de libres ; et d'autres, dont les faces étaient moins connues, ou les noms moins rappelés.

La discussion se posa quelque temps sur le sujet de la pureté raciale et des sombres temps à venir, avant de se détourner calmement vers des sujets moins controversés. Chacun savait devoir ménager et la susceptibilité de l'hôte, et la neutralité précaire de l'établissement dans la guerre qui se préparait. Du reste, il était vrai que les allégeances étaient multiples. Personne n'ignorait qu'Hagrid travaillait en tant que garde-chasse et professeur à Poudlard et Gibbon était un fidèle Mangemort présumé, de sorte qu'aucun ne désirait que la discussion ne dégénérât en une empoignade malheureuse.

Une bonne partie d'une première bouteille de Whisky pur-feu descendait lentement dans le ventre de Tom, quand la discussion se tourna naturellement sur les étranges personnages qu'il voyait tous les jours. Se souvenant d'une anecdote amusante, il commença en distribuant une nouvelle partie de poker.

« - Vous savez comment les Elfes de maisons peuvent passer par la barrière... ils tapotent à mains nues les pierres dans le bon ordre, le mur s'ouvre comme devant un magicien armé d'un baguette. Je n'ai jamais vu un magicien le faire comme ça. Je ne dis pas que c'est impossible, je ne dis pas cela, entendez-moi bien. Dumbledore, ou... ou... Dumbledore pourrait le faire, s'il le voulait, cela ne fait aucun doute. Même, une fois, j'étais jeune, je faisais les commissions de mon père en ce temps là, j'ai essayé plusieurs jours de l'ouvrir comme ils le font, plusieurs jours de suite, peut-être même une semaine. Ce que j'étais bête à cette époque. Aucun résultat évidemment. Faut croire que j'avais pas le tour de main.

Le tavernier bossu se reprit naturellement une bonne rasade de sa bouteille avant de continuer.

« - Enfin bref. Cette fille a regardé – je tiens cette information du docteur Cornélius, entendez-moi encore, j'étais derrière mon bar à ce moment, j'ai une affaire à faire tourner – cette fille a regardé le mur pendant une bonne minute, comme si elle réfléchissait profondément. Puis elle a touché les pierres, le docteur dit qu'elle les a ratés deux fois, ce qui est un peu étrange quand on y réfléchit, mais à la troisième fois le mur s'est ouvert devant elle, exactement comme avec les elfes de maison. Ça lui en a coupé une au vieux docteur, je peux vous le dire. »

Un rire éclata autour de la table. La plupart des gens présents avaient vu leur part de prodiges, et l'idée du bon docteur s'étonner d'un tour de passe-passe n'était pas sans déplaire. Seul Ernie fronça des sourcils en se défaussant d'une main ridicule. Pour être tout à fait honnête, quelque chose irritait le conducteur de bus, qu'il n'arrivait pas à pointer exactement.

« - Avait-elle un quelconque signe distinctif, cette fille ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de garder un regard neutre vers sa propre pile de jeton.

- Et bien... répondit le tavernier, cela remonte à quelque temps, je ne l'ai vu que quelque secondes, et pour tout te dire, elle était plutôt quelconque. Néanmoins... oui, c'est étrange, je me rappelle maintenant. Quand j'ai croisé son regard, elle avait des yeux... des yeux si jolis. Je me souviens de m'être fait la réflexion que je pourrais me perdre dans ces yeux là. Oui... Il y avait quelque chose dans ces yeux... »

~~~O~~~

« ... Encore une fois, je vous prie de toutes mes forces d'accepter la proposition de Dumbledore, mon oncle. Votre sûreté, qui nous est précieuse, ne peut plus être assurée par le ministère, quand bien même... »

Monsieur Ollivander arrêta là sa lecture et posa le parchemin sur la table basse, à côté d'un lourd livre de cuir relié. Il leva la tête sur le spectacle devenu lugubre du Chemin de Traverse à la tombé de la nuit. Le vieil homme dévoila une expression triste creusant les nombreuses rides de son visage ; la lueur au fond de ses yeux brillants parut se voiler l'espace d'un instant. Dans le théâtre des ombres de la grande allée, des groupes fuyants se croisaient sans se reconnaître, cachés à travers les plis sombres de lourdes capes. Ça et là, la figure sévère d'un dépêché de la brigade de police magique brisait le flot des êtres fantomatiques, la méfiance peinte sur son visage. Même la lune parée d'un gris maladif et moqueur paraissait lourde d'un sens caché.

Pris d'une impulsion subite, Ollivander se leva et passa une main vers sa dernière création. La baguette, une courte d'Orme à ventricule de dragon, lui répondit de manière presque imperceptible. Un sentiment de confiance chaude émana d'elle, suivis de l'impression d'une unique question à peine effleurée. _Quand trouverais-je celui qui m'est destiné ? _Le fabriquant de baguette eu un sourire. Elles étaient toujours comme cela, à peine nées, toujours impatientes, plus vivaces, presque intelligentes, presque... vivantes. La plupart s'endormaient ensuite un peu. À moins d'un choc violent, elles perdaient la faculté de s'adapter à de nouvelles situations en vieillissant. Certaines de ses plus vieilles baguettes ne lui répondaient plus du tout : elles attendaient simplement le jour où un sorcier compatible d'esprit et de magie viendrait passer les réveiller.

Le fabriquant laissa retomber le morceau de bois sur son bureau, et soupira.

Ollivander n'était plus, selon toutes les façons de compter le temps, un jeune homme. Bien qu'il ne s'en dénia vigoureusement, il avait fini par atteindre un âge de la vie où les changements ne lui procuraient qu'une espèce de peine vague. Il se sentait comme se sentirait une baguette abandonnée dans son coin, après une longue vie passée au service de son maître. Usé. Épuisé. Épuisé, dans tout les sens du terme. Vidé de toute force, de tout principe vivant. Il lui semblait indistinctement avoir expérimenté toutes les choses, et d'avoir atteint le sommet de ce qu'il pouvait escalader des années plus tôt. Que faisait-il vraiment ces derniers temps, si ce n'est de tenir sa boutique par habitude, comme il l'avait fait le reste de sa vie ?

Un fabricant de baguette du niveau d'Ollivander développait bien des capacités spéciales au fil des années. Les sens du vieil homme n'était pas comme ceux des autres sorciers. Malgré ce qu'il dirait plus tard, ce n'est pas à ce moment qu'il la vit ; c'est à ce moment qu'il la _ressentit_.

La jeune femme portait une longue cape brune à la capuche rabaissée qui la recouvrait presque entièrement. Le tissu ne paraissait rien, mais était fait d'une espèce de laine très douce et très résistante, sans doute provenant d'une de ces espèces de boucs magiques du Tibet. Ses cheveux bruns clairs étaient rejetées en arrière à l'aide d'une épingle simple, terminée d'une perle prise dans une ferrure d'argent. Elle tirait un chariot d'où émergeait les forme carrées de plusieurs valises sombres. Son visage portait distinctement un type étranger, légèrement asiatique, et elle portait une sacoche contre elle, solidement fermée

La fille fit quelque pas à l'intérieur de la boutique, et il sentit le doux influx d'une aura, de son aura, inonder les nombreux coins comme les premières vagues de la marée. Elle était paresseuse et chaleureuse, joyeuse et amicale, chargée de tant de sentiments positifs que le vieil homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement, et ancienne, incroyablement ancienne, si ancienne qu'il se sentait de nouveau jeune en comparaison. Et pourtant, quelque part, le sentait-il indistinctement, elle était nouvelle ; comme serait ancien et neuf la réflexion de la lune sur les premières fraiches neiges d'hiver, la rencontre temporaire de deux forces primordiales nées avec le monde.

« - Je Sakura... Hum, bredouilla-t-elle en cherchant ses mots dans un anglais approximatif et fortement accentué. Je suis Sakura... Avalon. Je veux... une baguette de sorcier. »

Le marchand cligna plusieurs des paupières. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, la referma, puis se racla la gorge. Ses dizaines d'années d'expériences lui vinrent à l'aide l'espace d'un instant ; sa force intérieur le secoua. Il réussit à se reprendre.

« - C'est généralement le cas des gens qui viennent ici, mademoiselle... Avalon. Asseyez-vous... je vous en prie. Vous êtes une étudiante étrangère, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la première fois ? »

Il la regarda hocher la tête en rougissant d'embarras, et aperçut la réflexion de ses yeux verts en frissonnant. Leurs iris brillaient étrangement, pas tout à fait de ce monde. Une partie ancienne de ce qu'elle cachait y paraissait en travers, une partie fascinante et dangereuse. Comme ses vieux réflexes le faisait se diriger vers la pile de baguettes neuves qu'il entreposait, en se retournant, il sentit les rayons de son aura réchauffer son dos fatigué. Ils étaient lumineux et chargés d'énergie, reposants comme les rayons du soleil à midi, à la fois calmants et réconfortants, et il se sentit l'envie soudaine de faire un somme, l'espace de quelques minutes, juste se détendre et oublier. Quelque chose l'en empêchait, un sentiment plus profond.

Pour la première fois depuis des années - depuis la baguette d'Harry Potter, en fait, et l'étrange lien qu'il sentait alors avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Monsieur Ollivander goûtait à la surprise. La sensation était presque oubliée, mais pas comment y répondre : la surprise appelait en lui la curiosité, et la curiosité méritait d'être assouvie. Il n'aurait pas été fabricant de baguette s'il n'avait en lui cet envie de savoir, comme son père avant lui, et le père de son père.

En s'approchant de la pile monstrueuse de cartons enrobant ses baguettes, il commença à réfléchir. Pour d'autres personnes, peut-être, trouver la baguette sœur d'une sorcière dans ce monticule informe et désordonnée aurait été une tâche presque insurmontable. Pas pour lui. Les lois d'associations des baguettes avaient beau être complexes et encore bien incomprises, basées sur des affinités magiques tout aussi bien que symbolique, Ollivander connaissait des défis pires que de choisir la baguette d'une fille qui diffusait le goût de sa magie à toutes les personnes qui pouvaient la sentir à vingt mètres à la ronde.

De plus, avec toute l'humilité qu'il avait, il devait admettre qu'il _était bon_.

« - Voilà, fit-il en ouvrant un carton brun, sans aucune marque le différenciant avec les autres. Bois de cerisier, corne de licorne, 18 cm, parfaite pour les soins magiques. Essayez-là, voulez-vous ? »

La jeune fille la prit et Ollivander compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa prise sur la baguette était faussée. Bien pire, la baguette ne répondait pas parfaitement. Elle émit une sourde explosion quand la magie de Sakura rencontra la sienne, suivit de cette même sensation imperceptible _d'accord raté _que le marchand ne connaissait que trop bien. La jeune femme fit une grimace. Le marchand de baguette ne fut pas absolument certain qu'elle ne l'eut sentie, elle aussi.

_Au temps pour la fiertée professionnelle. _Le problème de la prise ne le surprenait pas. Il avait déjà vu cela encore et encore chez des clients habitués à des focus plus lourds, des bâtons ou d'autres ornements encore plus exotiques.

« - Ai-je réellement tort en pensant que vous avez déjà un moyen de lancer des sortilèges, petite maîtresse ? Demanda le fabricant en retournant chercher une autre baguette. Et voilà ce que je dis encore : Il va falloir que vous appreniez à cacher un peu mieux votre aura. Votre professeur en la matière n'était pas sans défaut. »

Le vieil Ollivander eu la satisfaction un peu puéril de sentir le rayonnement de la jeune femme refluer sous l'effet de l'inquiétude, au moment où il prenait un autre carton. Il revint en évitant délibérément de noter la pointe d'angoisse sur son visage, et s'agenouilla devant elle en lui présentant la nouvelle baguette, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

« - Bois de cerisier, corne de licorne, 35 cm. »

Une bien meilleure prise. Toujours le même problème. La cliente tenta de parler, mais l'homme la fit taire à nouveau en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Quelque chose le troublait. Pour parler prosaïquement, il pouvait sentir son aura à cinq mètres, aussi puissant que s'il posait sa main sur son front ; rien n'aurait n'aurait dû lui être caché, rien n'aurait dû lui paraître obscur, et cette baguette aurait dû s'accorder parfaitement avec elle. Il soupira longuement, et se demandant s'il ne le regretterait pas plus tard, plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

C'était là, bien sûr. Derrière son inquiétude, derrière sa timidité. Derrière la façon dont elle rougissait, derrière la pureté de son aura, derrière la fraicheur qu'il ressentait, derrière ce que son instinct lui criait à propos d'une jeune femme qui aurait vraiment dû savoir mieux se cacher. Autant de paravents, autant de rideaux pour l'âme. Ollivander était un marchand de baguette ; il faisait travail de connaître les gens mieux qu'eux-même se connaissaient, de choisir mieux qu'ils n'auraient eux-même choisis ! Et qu'avait fait le vieil homme ? Il était tombé dans le premier piège de la profession.

_Les gens sont toujours plus qu'ils ne le montrent._

C'était vrai pour les enfants qui venaient chercher leur baguette à l'âge de leur première classe à Poudlard. C'était vrai pour les adolescents, c'était vrai pour les adultes, pour les vieillards, même pour les plus grands sorciers dont la vie était cru connue de tous ; et, s'admonesta-t-il, c'était tout aussi vrai pour les jeunes femmes étranges pêchée au soir d'un clair de lune.

« - Bois de cerisier, ventricule de cœur de dragon, 38 cm, très bonne pour les métamorphoses, fit-il en souriant. Je crois, mademoiselle, que celle-ci sera la bonne. »

Au moment où elle toucha le bout de bois, la baguette répondit en produisant trois étincelles roses lumineuses. L'accord sonna parfaitement à ses oreilles. Un heureux travail, en effet. Bien que le lien sympathique avec le bois de cerisier lui fut évident, il avait fait l'erreur avec le cœur, deux fois, rien de moins : ce qui était peut-être une bonne moyenne pour Jimmy Kiddell ou Andrea Dologne, mais ce qu'il n'en ressentait pas moins comme un échec pour la grande lignée des Ollivander.

« - Voilà, petite dame, cela fera sept Gallion et trois Mornilles. Les Gallions sont les pièces en or et les Mornilles celles en argent. Je dois dire que j'ai vu plus d'étudiant étranger à Poudlard ces deux derniers mois que ces dix dernières années. Si vous le permettez, je suis curieux : la situation à Hong-Kong est-elle si dangereuse qu'on le prétend ?

- Acceptez-vous... un autre moyen de payer ? »

Le marchand de baguette s'arrêta en plein mouvement, une expression interdite sur le visage. Peu de réponses auraient pu le prendre plus de court que cette question.

« - J'ai de l'argent ! Répondit-elle précipitamment en rougissant à nouveau. J'ai de l'argent !

- Non, calmez-vous, je suis juste confus. On ne m'a pas proposé de paiement en nature depuis ma prime jeunesse. »

Le clin d'œil passa largement au-dessus de sa tête.

En tant que plus grand fabricant de baguette de Grande-Bretagne et maître absolu en la matière, Ollivander ne manquait pas d'argent. Il n'était pas riche, toutefois, pas selon l'échelle des vieilles familles de sang pur d'Europe. La profession n'était pas sans coûts incompressibles, les ingrédients se marchandaient cher, la concurrence était féroce, et la connaissance même n'était pas sans prix. Son art se perfectionnait à l'aide de bien des voyages autour du globe. Voilà pourquoi il ne faisait que rarement des cadeaux, et encore seulement quand l'envie lui prenait. Il comprenait la vraie valeur de son travail.

Pourtant, quand la jeune femme ouvrit sa sacoche pour sortir un petit paquet tenu par un bout de ficelle, il ne l'aurait arrêté pour rien au monde. En levant la tête, l'expression de la fille se transforma. Toute trace d'hésitation disparut. Elle sortit une carte du paquet, semblait-il au hasard, et la tendit devant elle. Le dos portait le dessin d'un cercle magique rose assez complexe, d'où une unique étoile jaune à cinq branches prédominait.

« - Voilà. C'est un prêt. Cela vous... sera utile, vous savez ? Gardez-le sur vous ! Appelez-le si vous avez un problème. Il pourra vous aider, compris ? Ne le perdez pas ! Je le saurais. »

D'un geste mécanique, Ollivander prit l'objet dans sa main gauche. Il ne comprit toutefois l'étendue de son erreur qu'en effleurant la carte.

Le feu invisible lui brula la main, remontant d'abord doucement le long de son bras, avant d'envahir ses sens, de prendre de la vitesse au passage de son cœur, de déferler contre sa tête en un tambour déchainé, s'arrêtant sur le rivage de ses tempes avec la force d'un tsunami. Il trembla, sa propre respiration perdant de sa cohérence. Il ne sentait pas seulement de la magie, mais aussi les contours imparfaits d'une œuvre d'une complexité infinie, la réflexion d'une toile d'un million de fils fins et précis ; et, perdu au milieu de la puissance et du déchainement dangereux, une forme d'intelligence aux arrêtes vicieuses et affutées, coupantes comme des rasoirs. Sa présence restait indistincte et d'autant plus terrifiante qu'elle restait cachée à sa vision, faisant naître en lui la peur primale de la _proie_ envers le prédateur. Alors même qu'il la cherchait sans la découvrir, il lui sembla entendre tinter le fantôme d'un rire moqueur à ses oreilles.

Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi paralysé ? Le vieil homme ne sut dire quand la jeune femme quitta son magasin, cela aurait pu être une minute ou une heure plus tôt. Finalement, il reprit ses esprits, et connaissant une appréhension qui lui ne lui était que peu familière, il retourna le présent de Sakura.

Sur la carte se trouvait le dessin d'une créature étrange et androgyne, à la longue chevelure en forme d'éclair recourbé autour de son petit corps. Quelques lettres asiatiques décoraient le dessus ; et inscrit sur le dessous, sous la même étoile jaune que le dos, se trouvait deux mots anglais.

_The Shot._

~~~O~~~

« - Alors, mon cher frère, que penses-tu de ça ?

- Ça, mon très cher frère ? Je donne ça un 7,5. Elle est mignonne, d'accord, mais pas vraiment belle. La blonde de l'autre jour, ça c'était une beauté exotique.

- Bien vu, bien vu. Néanmoins, puis-je suggérer de regarder les yeux ? Une couleur étrange, s'il en est ?

- 5 Gallions que c'est des faux.

- Tenu ! »

La façade du magasin « Weasley, Farces pour sorcier facétieux » brillait dans la nuit comme une folle étoile filante en présence des façades ravalées des magasins plus sérieux du chemin de traverse, une décision parfaitement réfléchie de ses deux propriétaires, les jumeaux Weasley. Des blagues aux goûts douteuses remplaçaient les affiches plus sérieuses trouvées autres parts, les réclames multicolores faisant de la publicité pour les nouvelles boites à flemmes « _maladie incapacitante garantie !_ » ou les chapeaux à pluie « _25 cm de rayon de précipitation pendant deux jours, marche même en intérieur ! »_. Des objets bondissaient des présentoirs en voyant venir les passants, ou bien se contorsionnaient en produisant un spectacle de sons et de couleurs, quand ils n'apostrophaient pas les potentiels clients d'une voix criarde et haute perchée. Tout ce boucan résultait en une commotion permanente et sagement articulée qui saillait bien à l'humeur et au caractère de Fred et de George.

Le magasin ne désemplissait pas. En ces temps de tumultes, les jumeaux Weasley ne connaissaient pas l'infortune. Plus l'horizon apparaissait sombre, plus les gens cherchaient auprès d'eux l'étrange, l'absurde et le pittoresque. C'est en ce début de nuit, alors que le magasin était encore bien remplis, que la fille tirant un chariot s'arrêta devant la façade du magasin.

Elle s'arrêta, prise de stupeur. Une babiole venait d'attirer son attention. Elle lança un regard presque indécis sur ses valises, puis revint voir l'objet. Elle s'arrêta devant la vitrine pendant une minute, puis retourna à ses valises en se permettant un soupir presque invisible. Elle fit quelque pas, s'arrêta, se retourna, tapa du pied, courut vers la devanture, s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié de prendre ses valises qui trônaient au milieu de la voie, revint les prendre, s'arrêta alors qu'elle réfléchissait si elle devait ou non continuait son chemin, puis, ayant finalement décidé de la marche à suivre, s'approcha à nouveau du magasin.

Comme la jeune fille ne s'inquiétait pas de se dissimuler, et que les lumières des devantures suffisaient bien à éclairer la grande rue, son manège n'était pas resté longtemps inaperçu. Fred, qui venait de quitter une discussion importante avec un représentant du ministère à propos des dernières capes anti-sorts, attrapa au passage un George qui flirtait sans remords avec une employée. Ils eurent un sourire entendu et s'avisèrent de la discussion précédemment notée, finissant par se trouver un tempérament exquis quand la jeune fille décida finalement, pour son malheur ou son bonheur, de faire son détour par leur propre échoppe.

À peine la nouvelle venue avait-elle franchie la porte que les deux jumeaux Weasley l'entourèrent avec la tenue de deux chimpanzés venants de découvrir une nouvelle banane, chacun essayant de surpasser l'autre. Le premier fit une révérence exagérée en se présentant. Le second prit la main droite de la femme et lui fit un baise-main.

« - Belle demoiselle, fit celui qui tenait la main de la fille, je me présente, je suis Weasley, propriétaire de ce magasin.

- Belle demoiselle, je me présente à mon tour, je suis Weasley, propriétaire de ce magasin.

- Oui, c'est cela, Weasley, propriétaire de ce magasin !

- Ma foi, Weasley, tu as raison ! »

La jeune femme eut un sourire hésitant, mais elle ne s'enfuit pas immédiatement ; dans l'état présent, cela équivalait à une victoire pour les deux frères.

« -Je... Je ne parle pas très bien anglais, commença-t-elle. Je suis désolée... »

Un des deux jumeaux Weasley sourit. Le second se gratta un barbe imaginaire, avant de lever un doigt.

« - Cela semble être un boulot pour l'Anglocistron. Ne penses-tu pas Weasley ?

- L'Anglocistron, en effet. Encore que ce nom ne me paraissent pas le meilleur venu. Que penses-tu de l'Anglosisiphe ? Ou l'Anglofistre ! Voir l'Angliquison ! »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre exactement ce qui lui arrivait, la jeune femme se trouva devant une petite montagne de cartons colorés. _« L'Anglocistron : Apprenez l'anglais dans votre sommeil ! Garantis satisfait ou remboursé ! » _La moitié du présentoir était vide. Un mauvais dessin d'un gentleman Anglais avec monocle et chapeau melon trônait sur la devanture. Le slogan se trouvait traduit en une dizaine de langues, non sans des fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaisons omniprésentes. Inutile de dire que les deux jumeaux étaient particulièrement fiers de leur création.

« - Devant l'afflux des étudiants étrangers cette année, nous avons décidé de créer la première aide magique à l'apprentissage de l'anglais. Tout cela dans un esprit d'aide au plus grand nombre, évidemment. Le fait que ce plus grand nombre ait des Gallions à dépenser est un heureux hasard de la vie qui fait bien les choses.

- Totalement fonctionnel, continua le second Weasley. En quelques mois, vous connaîtrez l'anglais aussi bien qu'un natif ! Ou votre cerveau explosera sous l'effet des énergies oniriques mal calibrées. Nous n'avons toujours pas d'élément formel penchant d'un côté ou de l'autre. »

La jeune femme tendit une main incertaine vers le carton d'un Anglocistron. Elle ferma les yeux pendant une dizaine de seconde. Enfin, elle sembla satisfaite : elle le prit d'un air décidé. Les jumeaux firent une petite danse de victoire, avant de s'empoigner bruyamment en se félicitant eux-même d'être si bon vendeur. Le spectacle continua ainsi plusieurs dizaines de secondes, quand la jeune fille se tourna à son tour aux étagères proches.

« - Attendez, fit-elle comme elle comprenait enfin. Nous sommes dans un magasin de... déguisement ?

- Et bien, oui, mademoiselle. Déguisements, foires et attrape-mouches, farces et effaces-boutons. Tout ce qu'il faut pour changer de visage, de taille, d'âge et même de sexe !

- Vous pouvez changer la couleur de mes yeux ? »

Sakura ne sût jamais pourquoi l'un des deux frères soupira, ni pourquoi il tendit une bourse fermée au second.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : Harry Potter

L'aube lui prit par surprise. Le garçon leva la tête, remarquant à peine l'encre qui séchait encore sur son visage et l'empreinte de sa joue sur le cahier ouvert. Son ébahissement étouffé prit la suite d'un demi-rêve : il était ainsi ramené plusieurs années plus tôt, dans un local sous un escalier qui avait alors été sa chambre, et tout les événements qui suivaient semblaient n'être qu'une suite longue et décousue de rêves et de cauchemars tristement entremêlés. Il paniqua. Comme il se levait trop tard pour faire le déjeuner, tante Petunia la gronderait, et il aurait certainement droit aux moqueries de Dudley sur son passage. Mais où avait-il mis ses lunettes ? Il amena inconsciemment sa main à son front, et grimaça alors que le poids de la réalité lui revenait entièrement.

Ce jour là, le 31 juillet de cette année, l'enfant malingre au premier étage du 4 Privet Drive connut le plaisir de recevoir plusieurs cadeaux de ses amis proches. Cela faisait treize jours que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair d'Harry Potter lui brûlait le front sans discontinuer, et près d'un mois et demi qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre.

Les quelques premiers jours, il avait jeûné, encore que sans comprendre ni le vouloir, simplement parce que la faim semblait lui avoir disparu. Le retour de Poudlard le laissait dans un état quasi-somnambulique, déambulant lentement dans l'espace de sa chambre les yeux vides, sans buts dont il ne se rappellerait plus tard. Ce dont il se souvenait clairement se limitait à des éclairs fulgurants, des idées aussitôt retombées dans l'oublie, de longues réflexions qui ne débouchaient bien que sur du vide, de promesses importantes qu'il se faisait à lui-même et qu'il brisait dès le lendemain ; mais rien de précis, rien que les cernes de son visage qui se creusaient chaque matin.

Il dormait mal, quand il dormait, et quand il ne dormait pas et ne tournait pas en rond, il lisait les nouvelles de la Gazette.

« _[...]trouvé par un moldu dans le bois de Ginswald, _faisait l'article des fait-divers,_ lui-même attiré par la Marque, le corps a été crucifiés avant d'être brûlé vif à l'aide de sortilèges incendiaires courants. Selon le docteur Cornelius, chef de l'équipe de Médicomagie du ministère, _« Il n'est pas impossible d'éliminer la piste d'une erreur de personne, le garçon ressemblant fortement aux photographies publiques d'Harry Potter. » _Nous rappelons qu'Harry Potter va arriver à sa sixième année de scolarité à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, et [...] »_

Il froissa le papier sans lire la suite. Bien sûr qu'Harry Potter ne pouvait plus se permettre de sortir. Que le jeune garçon ait mis plus d'un an pour s'en rendre compte n'était qu'un testament à sa stupidité crasse. C'était déplorable, et presque amusant, si l'on était du genre à aimer l'humour noir. Combien de Mangemorts avaient ris en le voyant déambuler dans les rues ? Combien de membres de l'ordre du Phoenix avaient risqué leur vie parce qu'il se baladait tranquillement sans conscience du danger ? S'il avait vraiment envis d'être pris, torturé et tué, il y avait bien des moyens de se rendre sans risquer la vie de ses amis, n'est-ce pas ? Il suffirait d'un hiboux, pas Hedwige, non, c'était trop dangereux, un hibou, n'importe lequel, il pouvait en acheter un, qu'il enverrait à la famille Malfoy, et demain, non, ce soir, ce serait fini, sans douleur, sans pleur, juste lui, retournant à l'ombre. Il n'y aurait plus jamais d'erreur de personnes, il s'en assurerait, et c'était tellement facile, tellement aisé, qu'il riait en y pensant.

Ces moments là, le regard du jeune homme n'avait plus aucune lueur. Et quelque chose apparaissait alors, une réflexion passagère de traits étirés, rendu haineux. Ce n'était encore qu'une graine, mais elle grandissait.

Sa tante la tira de son espèce de stupéfixion fiévreuse au déjeuner du cinquième jour, sans qu'il ne l'abandonna tout-à-fait. Des mots violents furent échangés, quoi que le jeune garçon ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment, quelque chose à propos de la nourriture et des repas, et peut-être de Dudley aussi, mais la dispute se détourna rapidement sur Lily Evan et sur le monde magique en général. Petunia en ressortit en larme, les cris de Vernon se firent entendre pendant des heures, et Harry ressentit une pointe de dégout pour lui-même lorsque sa tante laissa une maigre assiette à midi du lendemain devant sa porte. Au bout d'une semaine, il semblait bien que son oncle et sa tante faisaient de leur mieux pour nier son existence, ce dont l'adolescent leur en était reconnaissant.

Il prit ses anciens livres de ses bagages et commença à lire. Peut-être espérait-il ainsi trouver en lui le plaisir d'apprendre, ou plus probablement une occupation quelconque pour passer ses heures, mais la matière qui l'intéressait le plus se trouvait polluée dans son esprit. Il jeta le _Théorie des stratégies de défenses magiques _dans un coin sans même lui faire l'honneur de le regarder, plus violemment qu'il ne lui était strictement nécessaire. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il s'aperçut que plusieurs des pages avaient été arrachées. Il ne s'en inquiéta guère. Sous un professeur _compétent_, il n'ouvrirait jamais plus ce livre.

Ses poings se fermèrent en faisant cette réflexion. Ses ongles creusèrent de profonds sillons dans la paume de ses mains ; il grinça des dents inconsciemment, sans réaliser la grimace qui assombrissait sur son visage.

Il ouvrait les livres de Poudlard, pour les refermer aussitôt qu'un souvenir qui s'y attachait revenait à la surface, trop dur, trop fort dans sa vérité salée et amère. Les visages de ses amis lui revenaient, dans leurs séances secrètes passées à batailler, fanfaron, sans comprendre la véritable nature des enjeux - jeux et rires, et leurs faces dans ce sous-sol, les écorchures qu'ils avaient eu pour le protéger, la débandade générale dans le noir, tout cela qui n'était qu'une longue suite ininterrompue d'images violentes étouffées de toute ses maigres forces. Cedric Diggory lui revenait. Harry Potter ne pouvait se défaire de l'idée qu'il aurait compris les enjeux, lui. Mais il était mort, le petit Cedric, mort sans un bruit, mort devant lui, et dans ses sombres souvenirs de cette sortie funèbre, il rejetait désespérément le visage d'un second mort.

Il lui arrivait de frissonner en produisant l'effort mental pour se détourner de ces souvenirs, non pas physiquement, mais comme une puissante tempête intérieure, comme si quelque chose pliait en lui, ou essayait de casser. Il se rejetait souvent dans son lit. Pas encore brisé, il le savait. Pas encore.

Sans autre chose à faire, il dormit beaucoup. La fièvre lui vint, quelque fois, intermittente, comme tout le reste. Il reçut le premier exemplaire du Boucaneur peu après, et aucun nom n'était écrit sur la carte qui l'accompagnait, encore que l'écriture rose, ronde et plaisante, quelque peu lunatique, laissait transparaître l'origine de l'abonnement gratuit. Il réfléchit pendant deux jours à sa lettre de remerciement, la refit six fois, et finalement l'oublia, comme l'envie vint et repartit. Hedwige, la chouette, était oubliée, et quand il y pensa, il la laissa partir et revenir à l'envie. La chouette postale n'aurait pas apprécié finir ses jours dans une prison. L'extérieur était dangereux, mais le danger était son choix.

Le Boucaneur était plein d'informations amusantes, quelque chose de l'émerveillement qu'il avait ressenti envers le monde des sorciers, il y a longtemps, et il lut et relut sa pile grossissante de magasine avec quelque chose qui ressembla vite à de l'avidité. Il y avait cette histoire de créature fantastique que personne n'avait vu, qui pouvait faire disparaître les chaussettes des paniers. Ce sorcier de Californie avait une théorie bien à lui pour expliquer la prédominance des chapeaux pointus dans la communauté des sorciers, quelque chose à propos de capter les ondes de la magie à travers le flux coniques des couvres-chefs. Il sourit sur le passage titré « Mascara vampirique et mangemorts : les liens entre les clans de la Mozarella et le seigneur des ténèbres dévoilés ! ». Quand il se rendit compte que le Boucaneur l'aidait un peu à passer ses journées, il se remit à penser à une lettre de remerciement, mais il était trop tard dans son esprit. Que dire à Luna ? Qu'il n'avait pu la remercier jusqu'à maintenant ? Mieux valait la laisser dans l'ombre que d'avouer avoir oublié. Il pourrait toujours le faire quand il se reprendrait, quand il sortirait d'ici. C'était une grande fille, après tout.

Il essaya de garder un emploi du temps précis, mais ne pouvait trouver de quoi le remplir. A quoi bon, de toute façon ? Il abandonna.

Quelque part dans cette journée infiniment étiré durant des semaines entières, étriqué entre quatre murs étouffant, il commença à rêver.

~~~O~~~

_Il fallait qu'il trouve la Coupe de Feu. Il le fallait. Peurs et appréhensions, pertes et tristesses seraient résolue en la trouvant. Et cette pensée était réconfortante, d'une certaine manière - c'était la promesse d'une échappatoire, d'une fin rapide à sa douleur. Un cadeau. Un dû._

_Il savait qu'elle était là, quelque part. Sa présence l'appelait, comme une étoile de lumière. Elle le guidait par des routes qu'il ne connaissait pas, toujours se cachant, toujours restant hors de sa portée, et les chemins se fermaient juste derrière lui. Les murs végétaux n'étaient pas aussi noir dans ses souvenirs, ce n'était pas de ronces qu'ils étaient formés, et le crépuscule n'avait pas été si long et si profond, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Après tout, n'avait-il pas été dit qu'il suffisait faire des petites étincelles avec sa baguette pour abandonner ? Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de trouver la Coupe de Feu. Tout serait résolu._

_Mais il n'avait pas sa baguette. Il ne se souvenait plus trop où il l'avait perdu, où s'il ne l'avait pas stupidement oublié pour cette épreuve. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de faire une erreur pareille, mais hé, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il aurait raté entièrement quelque chose. Cela l'embêtait bien, parce qu'il ne pouvait abandonner, et qu'il avait beau crier fort, personne ne l'entendait. C'était injuste. Fleur Delacours avait eu sa baguette, et Viktor Krum aussi, et... et Cedric Digory aussi, il l'avait eu à la main. Il était mort avec._

_Le murmure d'un ricanement se fit entendre derrière lui._

_Il courut, sans savoir ce qui le poursuivait. Les ronces arrachèrent des lambeaux à ses vêtements, meurtrirent ses mains, s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Il ne ralentit pas. Son poursuivant n'était qu'une ombre derrière-lui, à peine une respiration soufflante dans le désert. Il sentait sa faim, hargneuse, il sentait sa haine comme il sentirait les rayons d'un soleil noir sur sa peau nue, et elle le terrifiait, plus que les ronces le terrifiait, plus que l'idée de perdre l'étoile de la Coupe de Feu le terrifiait._

_Il ne sut combien de temps il courut dans ce labyrinthe sans fin à l'extérieur du monde. À un moment, le jeune garçon crut voir des monstres courir avec lui, les ombres d'anciens souvenirs, peut-être, des anciens regrets. Un voile gris recouvrait leurs visages. Peut-être semblaient-ils crier, ou peut-être se moquaient-ils. Il leur hurla quelque choses qui pouvait être une imprécation, et qui n'était en fait que le cri apeuré d'un jeune homme essouflé. Et toujours, le poursuivant qui s'approchait._

_Il ne sut combien de temps il avait couru dans ce labyrinthe sans fin quand le jeune garçon se laissa tomber par terre en poussant un gémissement apeuré. C'était fini. Il n'avait jamais eu sa chance. Il griffa désespérement les ronces du cul-de-sac, poussant des cris de douleurs quand les épines s'enfoncèrent profondément dans sa chaire. Du sang s'égoutta sur le sol. Il serra les dents, hoqueta d'un sanglot informulé, et continua. Il devait continuer. Il devait s'enfuir. C'était injuste. Il ne devait pas se trouver là. La créature approchait._

_Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit la créature serpentine arriver à sa hauteur.__ Elle était plus sombre que la nuit, plus haute qu'une montagne, découvrant des anneaux d'emeraudes au sein d'une brume argentée et deux yeux aussi froids que mortels. Elle eut un petit rire moqueur. Harry gémit ; il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme s'il pouvait faire disparaître l'apparition par la force de ses prières._

_« - Ce fut une belle chasse. »_

_Harry reconnut la voix, et il se rappella. Ce n'était pas la première fois. D'autres chasses revenaient à la lisière de son esprit, d'autres tentatives d'échapper à son destin. La créature le rattrapait toujours, le dévorait, ne laissait de lui qu'un être d'ombre pâle, copie de lui-même. Il n'y avait à rien à faire : n'avait-il pas déjà perdu ? La coupe de feu avait été un piège. Le ministère avait été un piège. Jouant par deux fois. Perdant par deux fois._

_Il sentit quelque chose mouiller ses joues, et il comprit que c'était des larmes d'impuissance. Voilà. C'était tout. Fin de la partie. Cette fois, il n'avait plus la force de combattre. Cette fois, comprit-il, la chasse serait une réussite._

_Alors, comme il n'attendait plus que la fin, quelque chose butta contre sa main. Il le prit sans y penser, comme on se raccrocherait désespérement à une ancre un jour de tempête. Quelque chose vint avec cet objet ; une sensation sombre et désespérée._

_« - Tu m'as donné bien des difficultés, Harry Potter. Va, sois-fier de toi, petit sorcier. Tu m'as échappé plus longtemps que quiconque. Mais il est temps, Harry. Le temps est venu pour toi d'en finir avec cette fuite. »_

_Quel était donc cette sensation ? Quel était cette chaleur dans sa main ?_

_« - ...rais, fit Harry dans un souffle. »_

_Quel était donc cette sensation ? Quel était cet objet dans sa main ?_

_« - Le gémissement de la proie ne saurait arrêter le chasseur, tu saisis ? Viens, abandonne. Ce sera rapide. Comme pour Sirius. Je te le promets. Il est mort par ta faute, tu le sais ? Tu étais son unique filleul, l'enfant qu'il aurait voulu avoir. Et combien d'autre le suivra ? HARRY POTTER, JE TE POSE LA QUESTION. COMBIEN DE MORTS INNOCENTES ? COMBIEN D'ÊTRES CHERIS ? COMBIEN POUR SATISFAIRE TA FIERTE STUPIDE ? SERAS-TU MÊME SATISFAIT QUAND TOUT TES AMIS SERONT TUES ? SERAS-TU MÊME SATISFAIT SI TU ES LE DERNIER SUR TERRE ? »_

_Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas. Tout son corps semblait s'être arrêté, pris dans une gangue de pierre_

_« - ...rais, murmura t-il à nouveau._

_- Oui, mon garçon. Tu sais que cela ne peux finir que d'une seule façon. »_

_Cela réveilla quelque chose dans ses souvenirs. Quelque chose que Dumbledore lui avait dit, un soir d'une journée d'horreur. C'est alors qu'il comprit._

_C'était si simple. Bien sûr. Évidemment. Avec le recul, il ne savait pas pourquoi cette sensation l'avait échappé aussi longtemps. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide, quand il le voulait. Il pouvait voir d'ici Hermione le frapper sur sa tête en soupirant. « Harry, tu devrais faire plus attention. » Et Ron, toujours ce Ron, il n'aurait pas été loin, avec un sourire en coin devant le comportement de sa meilleure amie, toujours là pour lui remonter le moral, même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pensé très loin d'Hermione. Harry Potter. Regarde comme tu es bête. Il t'as fallus tout ce temps pour t'en rendre compte par toi-même._

_Car ce n'était pas la peur qu'il ressentait._

_La lumière l'environna, douce, accueillante, mais glacé comme le cœur des océans. Il serra la chose qui été apparu dans sa main, et eu une pensé pour son ami de toujours qui l'avait accompagné, même ici. Et le décor changea comme il se relevait, comme il levait la tête, comme son corps prostré se dépliait. Il n'était déjà plus dans le labyrinthe de ronces, il n'était déjà plus perdu, voilà que c'était des murs de pierres, voilà qu'il savait où il était, que les statues de la chambre secrète de Serpentards l'environnait, là où il avait par une fois combattu un monstre similaire, et par une fois gagné._

_Car ce n'était pas la peur qu'il ressentait, mais la haine ; car cette lumière était la colère, car cette chaleur était la rage. Elle brûlait, dur comme l'acier, et elle ne promettait rien de facile, elle ne le réconfortait pas, et bien qu'elle brûlât, elle ne le réchauffait pas, et bien qu'elle lui apportait la force, elle ne soulevait aucun poids de ces épaules. Pourtant, quand le jeune garçon parla, sa voix ne tremblait plus._

_« - ...Que viens-tu de dire, mon garçon ?_

_- Je... te... _tuerais_. »_

_La créature s'arrêta devant la lueur mortelle qui éclairait le visage du jeune sorcier alors qu'il levait la baguette qu'il portait à la main droite. Il ne mourrait pas debout, sût Harry, aussi instinctivement que le reste. Il tiendrait. Après tout, il avait une dernière chose à faire._

_« - C'est une promesse. Non. »_

_La colère. La haine, sous un autre nom. Elle ne réchauffait pas, non non, mais l'engourdissement de ses bras lui paraissait moindre. Elle était traitresse, mais elle ne promettait rien d'autre. Elle le brulerait un jour. _Mais pas aujourd'hui.

_« - C'est un serment. Je te tuerais. Je suis Harry Potter, fils de James Potter et de Lilly Potter, et en ce lieu et en ce temps, je le jure sur mes parents assassinés ! JE TE TUERAIS VOLDEMORT, MÊME SI C'EST LA DERNIÈRE CHOSE QUE JE FAIS DANS CETTE VIE. »_

Le jeune sorcier nommé Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux. Durant son sommeil, sa baguette était arrivée, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans sa main droite. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il avait lancé un sortilège en dormant, et soupira en ne voyant aucune trace de magie.

Sa cicatrice le brulait comme une braise ardente.

Il se redressa. Sur sa table à chevet, le livre ouvert qu'il utilisait pour consigner ses cauchemars avant qu'ils ne s'évanouissent complètement semblait le moquer silencieusement. Il baissa la tête.

Le jeune garçon se mit à sangloter.

~~~O~~~

Ça bougeait.

_« Après les récentes attaques attribuées à des fidèles Mangemorts en Transylvanie et la mort du célèbre sorcier et pacifiste Arnold Volka, l'Université d'études Thaumaturgiques de Vladivostok vient d'accepter à son tour le programme d'étude à l'étranger de Poudlard. Il s'agit de la troisième école de magie à reporter tout ou une partie de leurs élèves à Poudlard cette année. [...] A propos de cette décision, Dumbledore s'est dit « Honoré par la confiance que nos collègues apportent à l'environnement scolaire de Poudlard » et a assuré qu'il « ferait de son mieux pour ne pas trahir leurs attentes. » De son côté, le ministre de la magie Rufus Scrimgeour a réaffirmé que « Le Ministère ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour assurer la sécurité de l'école Poudlard durant cette année. » »_

« _Scrimgeour, dans une allocution radiophonique datant de mardi dernier, s'est dit défavorable à une réinstallation des pouvoirs discrétionnaires des Aurors datant de la dernière guerre. Cela fait suite aux rumeurs récentes d'une possible remise en l'état de ces mêmes pouvoirs. Le premier ministre s'est dit « confiant dans la capacité de ses équipes à arrêter les Mangemorts en restant dans la légalité », bien qu'il ne puisse « rejeter entièrement cette solution de dernier recours si la sécurité de [ses] compatriotes devait en avoir besoin. ». Rappelons que ces pouvoirs discrétionnaires donnaient aux Aurors une impunité totale dans la recherche de criminels et de Mangemorts. Bien que l'existence de 'kill-team' a depuis longtemps été réfuté par les historiens spécialistes, les actions de certains Aurors durant la dernière guerre ont provoqué des dommages matériels bien présents. Citons Alastor Maugrey dit « Maugrey Fol-oeil », bien connu des [...] »_

_« Les récentes manifestations de violences qui ont fait suites à la sortie de l'ouvrage _Les Moldus, Problèmes et Solutions _par Antal Doery se sont finalement calmées après la médiation de la sous-secrétaire d'état Dolores Ombrage. Cet ouvrage, qui prône un strict contrôle de la population Moldus comme solution aux problèmes confrontés par la communauté des sorciers, est accusé de porter les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Si les préoccupations des sorciers sont compréhensibles, a récusé madame Ombrage, il est dans l'intérêt du débat d'idée d'offrir un éventail de point de vues différents, d'autant plus quand l'essai est de la profondeur de celui de monsieur Doery. » »_

Le soir de sa fuite, Harry ne songea à faire ses valises que trop tard. Il déambula toute la journée, en proie à plusieurs émotions contradictoires, incapable de mettre un quelconque ordre dans son esprit. Il songeait vaguement qu'il aurait dû faire quelque chose de particulier, dire au-revoir à la chambre qui avait été sa vie et sa prison pendant deux mois, et ce faisant, qu'il prenne un nouveau départ. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui disait que ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Il n'y avait pas de nouveau départ. Tant qu'il était oublié de tous, perdu dans cette pièce, le monde continuait autour de lui, mais lui, ne changeait pas, n'évoluait pas. Et c'était un cadeau, il le comprenait, une parenthèse de stabilité dans un monde en mouvement. Après tout, les barreaux d'une cage sont aussi bien fait pour empêcher le prisonnier de sortir que pour empêcher le monde d'entrer.

Il n'avait pas grand chose à emporter, comme toujours. Son balai de courses, qui lui avait sauvé plusieurs fois la vie. Des livres de Poudlards, certains plus usés que d'autres. Il ne retrouva le _Théorie des stratégies de défenses magiques _qu'après l'avoir cherché plusieurs heures, et le livres était en piteux état. Ses cadeaux d'anniversaire étaient jetés dans un coin. Hermion lui avait offert un _Artefacts de Grande et Haute Magie d'Europe_, un livre de près de deux-milles pages, presque intéressant, et à peine moins incroyable que le _Chicaneur _dans ses articles. Il l'avait feuilleté avec le même état d'esprit que pour le magasine, cherchant à se substituer à son ennui, mais il s'était principalement arrêté sur les gravures à côté de l'écriture minuscule et ampoulée. Par chance, il y en avait beaucoup.

Ron avait été un tantinet plus pratique.

« _Elle est toujours dans ses livres, c'est du n'importe quoi,_ expliquait-il dans une de ses lettres. _J'ai l'impression qu'elle connaît personnellement chaques sorciers et sorcières importants de l'histoire, ou du moins s'efforce d'essayer. En quoi savoir ce qu'un sorcier mort il y a deux siècles à fait va nous aider contre Tu-sais-qui ? Nous, par contre, on s'entraîne dur. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Ginny et moi nous avons décidé de ne pas laisser l'entraînement que nous faisions à l'AD se pourrir. Avec le recul de tout l'été, je dois admettre qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise. »_

Il accompagnait un _Kit de Combat Périscolaire _des jumeaux Weasley, une ingénieuse fausse baguette qui était capable de produire des rayons argentés totalement inoffensif. En tant qu'objet magique, son utilisation n'était ni prohibé ni surveillé par le ministère.

« _Les jumeaux en ont eu l'idée quand ils nous ont vu essayer de nous battre sans baguette, Ginny et moi. J'admets que ce ne fut pas la chose dont je suis le plus fier, mais nous ne pouvions vraiment rien faire d'autre, et au moins nous en sortions en sueur. Maintenant, nous nous tirons dessus. Je dois dire que ça marche plutôt bien. Bien sûr, pas moyens de se protéger, de faire un contresort ou une manœuvre compliquée avec ça, mais nous sommes devenu bien meilleur pour viser et éviter. Il paraît d'ailleurs que le kit se vends assez bien. J'ai essayé d'avoir ma part comme instigateur principal de l'idée, mais tu les connais. »_

Le reste - des gâteaux, des bonbons, un pull, des feuilles de thés qui ressemblaient plutôt à des orties venimeuse de la part d'Agrid, était assez habituel. Pourtant, il fut surpri en recevant des cadeaux de personnes nouvelles : il avait reçu un étui à baguette de rouge et d'or de la part de Neville, et une espèce de mauvaise herbes au nom imprononçable de la part de Luna, herbe qui s'avéra, après recherche, interdite dans ce pays et qu'il dû détruire en la brûlant avant qu'elle n'envahisse toute la maison.

« _Harry, _fit la dernière lettre qu'il ouvrit._ Je ne voulais pas t'offrir quelque chose de froid ou d'impersonnel. Alors, voilà. C'est un enchantement assez dur, qui m'a demandé pas mal de temps. Hermione pourrait peut-être t'en dire quelque chose, si elle daignait sortir son nez de ses livres, et si mon frère ne se jette pas sur elle le moment même où elle le fait. Bon anniversaire Harry. Reviens vite. »_

C'était une petite coccinelle en tissu, avec deux boutons rouges sur les ailes, et elle prit son envol dès qu'il la regarda pour se poser sur ses épaules. Il s'arrêta plusieurs minutes après cela, à regarder uniquement la petite création qui tournoyait autour de lui sans jamais aller bien loin. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, l'enfant fut totalement incapable de trouver ses mots.

Le jeune garçon prit l'habitude de mettre la coccinelle dans un petit sachet. Elle savait ne pas bouger, faire la morte, pour se relever au dernier moment et s'envoler, et il craignait bien trop de la perdre. Le charme d'animation était d'un merveilleux doigté, vivant, réaliste, et il s'étonna en souriant devant la petite bête. Il essaya de se rappeler des cours de sa quatrième année. Mcgonaggal l'avait-il grondé parce qu'il ne se concentrait pas suffisamment sur ses animations ? Ou était-ce en cinquième qu'ils voyaient ce sujet ? Avec ou sans l'aide de ses cours, Ginny avait mis des mois à confectionner cet enchantement. Il se promit de trouver quelque chose pour la remercier. N'importe quoi.

Quand à « Revenir vite », il était loin, alors, de se douter qu'il recevrait des nouvelles à peine une journée plus tard.

« _Il y aura la moitié de l'ordre du Phoenix, _faisait la lettre de Ron_. Une protection étendue. Je ne connais pas tout les détails (je ne sais que ce que Papa veux bien vouloir me dire), mais le ministère est sens-dessus dessous, et tel que je l'ai compris il y aura au moins une trentaine de personnes de la brigade de police magique pour surveiller que le transfert par le réseau de cheminette se passe bien. Sans compter les Aurors. »_

Il ne sut pas vraiment très bien ce qu'il ressentait. Au fond, les vacances d'été arrivant à leurs termes, il s'était attendu à ce qu'on le prenne rapidement, tout en s'étant résigné à passer encore quelques jours dans la demeure de son oncle et sa tante.

La suite de la lettre de Ron était sans surprise.

« _Je n'ai pas confiance en eux, c'est tout._

_Papa dit que c'est un nid de Mangemort à l'est. Beaucoup de groupes n'ont jamais supporté la chute de Grindeswald. Ils apprennent la magie noire en cours ! Ce ne sont pas tous des espions au service de Voldemort, je ne le dis pas. Mais combien d'entre eux le sont ? Combien d'entre eux sont encore... pire ?_ »

Il peignait un tableau bien sombre de la rentrée, et son expérience avec Viktor Krum n'y était certainement pas pour rien. A l'entendre, ils creuseraient des tranchées pour se déplacer dans un Poudlard en état de guerre semi-permanent. L'avis d'Hermione était singulièrement différent.

« _Ils ont peur, Harry, _écrivait-elle dans une de ses lettres._ Ils sont terrifiés. J'ai lu dans le _Guide des Écoles de sorcelleries d'Europe_ que l'institut de Leningrad a été entièrement rasé durant la dernière guerre contre Voldemort. Des Mangemorts venu de Durmstrang ont voulu rabattre le caquet de ces étudiants. Ils ont fait un véritable massacre et sont partis avant que la police, Moldu ou Sorcière, ne puisse intervenir. Harry, le procès est publique : c'était simplement une blague pour eux ! Onze étudiants sont morts ! Onze enfants dont la seul faute était de ne pas être allé à Durmstrang comme la majorité !_

_Cela n'est pas surprenant que toute les plus petites écoles se défaussent sur les trois grosses. Personne ne veut être pris au milieu de la tempête qui se prépare. La Revue Magique Française rapporte un mouvement comparable autour de Beauxbaton, et la moitié des familles d'Europe soutenant Voldemort doivent avoir mystérieusement décidé de transférer leurs enfants à Durmstrang à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes. Mais c'est à Poudlard que se trouve le plus grand nombre de mouvement. Tout le monde sait que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr, tant que Dumbledore vivra. »_

Encore une fois, il ne savait trop quoi y penser. La question était trop complexe, trop dynamique pour que son esprit puisse l'appréhender dans son état. Pourtant, à défaut, le garçon ressentait. Un endroit sûr, hein ? Faisait la petite voix au fond de lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il serrait les mâchoires. Poudlard n'était pas sûr. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Oh, ce n'était pas de la faute de Dumbledore, ni des sortilèges qui protégeaient la place, ni de ses professeurs. Mais... Harry Potter allait à Poudlard. Et où allait le sorcier, Voldemort suivrait.

C'était simple. La vie était simple, une fois qu'on la découpait en morceau suffisamment petit.

La journée se déroula comme un rêve étrange. Il l'avait passé dans son état second habituel, que dérangeait maintenant des pensées presque incohérentes venu de son excitation ; il sautillait quelque fois sur place. Il oublia pour quelque temps la sensation de chaux vives qui tiraillait sa plaie en forme d'éclair quand il ouvrit sa valise. Les objets qu'il empaquetait faisaient naître en lui des souvenirs anciens, des souvenirs d'écoles, des souvenirs d'ici, des souvenirs enfouis, et il n'avait pas vraiment commencé quand il mit la main sur son journal de rêves.

Un étrange petit livre, un cahier trouvé quelque part dans ses affaires, datant d'avant son entré à Poudlard. Harry l'avait noirci pendant l'été, parfois furieusement, parfois mélancoliquement, comme si sa main ne pouvait contenir seule les émotions qui le submergeait. Les entrées bien nettes du début s'étaient faites plus chaotiques au fur et à mesure que l'été avançait. Bientôt, ce n'était plus uniquement un journal de rêves, mais aussi un journal tout court, et quand ce n'était plus devenu un journal tout court, c'était un journal de l'assaut du ministère.

Son esprit y revenait, comme attiré par un aimant. Il l'ouvrit. Combien de fois avait-il fait les comptes de cette journée ? Combien de fois avait-il expérimenté des choix différents, des alternatives ? Plus il écrivait sur ce sujet, et plus ce cahier acquerait une forme dans son esprit, quelque chose d'une araignée sombre dans lequel il déversait un venin noirâtre. Il n'y avait pas seulement mis ses espoirs et ses rêves – mais ses cauchemars aussi, et dans les nuits les plus sombres, quand il croyait voir le visage de Voldemort dans chaque ombres de l'extérieur, quand sa cicatrice lui faisait tellement mal qu'il se sentait se perdre doucement dans un état comateux, il y avait aussi mis toute l'étendue de son désespoir.

Il aurait dû le bruler.

Quand ils furent assurés à l'aide de quelques sortilèges que les occupants moldus de la maison ne se léveraient pas, elle le trouva assis devant son lit. Sa chambre était dans un état de dérangement avancé, et sa valise était encore presque vide à quelque pas. Il ne la remarqua pas ; il était perdu dans un petit cahier posé sur ses genoux. Ses yeux entourés de cernes étaient enfoncé sur une expression faible, anémiée. Quelque chose en lui paraissait malade.

« - Harry, cria madame Weasley en accourant, tu as l'air horrible ! Tu vas bien ?

- Je... Oui, répondit le garçon en levant la tête, arrivant presque un simulacre de sourire. Je vais bien. Je suis un peu sale, j'ai peut-être oublié de me laver, je suis désolé. Et... Ma chambre est en bazar. J'aurais dû la ranger. J'ai peut-être aussi un peu oublié de faire mes valises, alors que j'étais prévenu. Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses. »

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait parlé à personne. Sa voix lui parût rauque, craquelé.

« - Oh, Harry, mon cher, ce n'est rien. Nous allons nous en occuper, cela ne va nous prendre que quelques secondes. Arthur, si tu pouvais descendre et dire que nous avons trouvé Harry et qu'il va bien, avant que Maugrey décide de détruire la moitié de la maison pour le chercher ? Dit-lui qu'on fera transplaner ses affaires avec la seconde vague. N'oubliez pas d'allumer le feu dans quelques minutes, ou ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

- Mais... commença Harry, interloqué. Attendez. Je pensais que nous allions par le réseau de Cheminette ? »

Le transplanage pouvait laisser des traces, il le savait, mais le réseau des cheminées de Grande Bretagne passait par un point central situé dans le ministère de la magie. Il l'avait lu dans le livre qu'Hermione lui avait passé en cadeau, ainsi que plus sur la vie d'Ignatia Wildsmith qu'il n'en avait jamais voulu.

« - Et bien, mon enfant, fit une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement. C'est effectivement ce que tout le monde, et c'est-à-dire, y compris le ministère, croit. Mais il n'y a pas de mal à tromper tout le monde, hein ? »

Sous l'effet de la surprise, le jeune sorcier écarquilla les yeux. Il se retourna, doucement, comme si un mouvement brusque allait faire s'envoler l'apparition. Là, sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, les yeux pétillants comme à son habitude, se trouvait le visage et la longue barbe grise du sorcier le plus puissant de Grande Bretagne.

« - Harry, continua Albus Dumbledore. On te ramène à l'Ordre du Phoenix. »


End file.
